A communications navigation system that acquires traffic information provided from a traffic information center via wireless communication and that provides route guidance in accordance with the acquired traffic information has been suggested. One example of such a system is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-30780). Such a communications navigation system automatically acquires traffic information from the traffic information center, searches for a route in an initial stage of navigation processing for setting a destination and suggests a route that satisfies a user's request by appropriately acquiring the latest traffic information and recalculating a route to the destination during the provision of navigation. Accordingly, such a communications navigation system is capable of providing excellent traveling support.
When traffic information is acquired from the traffic information center, a portable telephone line is used. Thus, a user has to pay a communication fee, such as a line connection fee, and an information use fee.